


La bête et la belle

by SabrinaBlau



Category: The Curse of Frankenstein (1957), The Curse of the werewolf (1960)
Genre: Gen, hammer horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaBlau/pseuds/SabrinaBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammer Horror fanfiction: short glimpses to the monsters in the Hammerverse. The movies in the order of appearance are The Curse of the werewolf and The Curse of Frankenstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bête et la belle

                                                                                                                   I: La bête

The beast, hovering on the roof above the lane, smelt the old woman standing below. It was the scent of spices and oranges and clean skin; a familiar scent of something - _someone_ \- good and sweet and pure.

_Mother..._

The beast passed the old woman softly and disappeared to the black shadows.

 

                                                                                                                   II: La belle

Elizabeth Lavenza was in her thirties, with rusty hair and splendid dress; brilliant rose of the satin ribbons glowed against the icy whiteness.

"What on Earth has been done to you?"

The creature, disgustingly dirty and ugly, with fleshy red scars against the mud white skin, looked at her. Chains still hung from the bloody wrists, and Elizabeth´s first thought was:

_"Feeble-minded or lunatic."_

"I will help you," Elizabeth said softly. "Don´t be afraid."

The man tilted his head, listening.  Elizabeth hoped he wasn´t going to attack.

He wasn´t.

 


End file.
